After the War
by superwholock.demigod21
Summary: This is a one shot of life after the war. P.S first fan fiction sorry if its not good. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


No PoV  
Percy flew through the air as the monster slapped him away. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch as it collapsed covering him in rubble. The monster lumbered forward and began searching through the disembark roof so he could complete his kill. Percy attempted to get free and escape but his leg was caught under a large piece of the roof and he was trapped, only being able to use one arm because the other had been mangled by the monster didn't help either. Not to mention the pain he felt around his ribs. The monster saw him and began running towards him. With his last ounce of strength he threw riptide. It struck threw the monsters heart and it began to disintegrate. Percy called blackjack telling him to bring his friends he needed help.

"Yo boss is you ok?"  
"No can you get this off my leg" with a lot of effort they were able to remove the plaster from his leg.

Percy PoV  
The monster came out of nowhere and I nearly died (again) my leg was broken badly but I had to get home to Annabeth before she could get worried. I didn't have any ambrosia with me and I didn't want to make blackjack work anymore, because it took a lot out of him lifting the small building off me, so I began limping home groaning in pain. It was slow and took too long but finally I got to the apartment me and Annabeth share. _Crap._ I thought its Saturday everyone's over how will I hide this. Looking at my watch I saw I was an hour late. Crap. Now what? Knowing there was nothing I could do I took a deep breath and walked inside attempting to hide my injuries.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted Annabeth

"I got stuck with closing up," I replied coolly. Though she was still mad she understood at least. I sat down and began playing cards, using only one hand. It has been a good week with monster so no one was really paying attention to anything. I thanked the gods for that. Dinner was amazing as usual thanks to hazel I had began to think I made it and wondered how they hadn't noticed considering my arm was swelling and I had not gotten up at all but hey I wasn't complaining. Everything was good no one asking any questions until Frank said "Percy why is there monster dust in your hair?" I glared daggers at him. Annabeth came over and inspected me noticing my arm and leg. "Percy what happened why didn't you tell us there was a monster."

"It doesn't matter, it attacked me outside the aquarium and I killed it no different than normal"

"Stand up," everyone said at once.

"What why?" I asked dumbfounded

"Because you're a horrible liar and it obviously hurt you plus we can see your arm and leg." answers Jason. Knowing I would never win against all of them I stood up and took off my shirt, as standard procedure for checking injuries, they gasped.

"How did you hide it this long"  
"I honestly don't know I was just praying you wouldn't notice"  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Annabeth said. Together they walked into the den and Percy sat on the couch. After painfully setting all the broken bones (leg, arm, rib) he ate some ambrosia he began to feel sleepy.

"Are you ready to go back"  
"Hmmm?" Percy asked sleepily.  
"Perce why don't you go to sleep."  
"Stay with me"  
Annabeth sighed "ok only 10 minutes." She grabbed her book and laid on the sofa Percy's head on her lap. He fell asleep instantly. Annabeth read while running her hand through Percy's tangled and wild hair, but soon the relaxing feel of Percy with her and his even breathing made her eyes heavy and she succumbed to sleep.

Hazel PoV  
Percy took off his shirt and I gasped. It was bad we could see one of his ribs were broken and so was his arm not to mention his leg was just mangled. _HOW? HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THIS?_ I silently scolded myself for not seeing this sooner. Anyways while Annabeth was fixing up Percy we continued as usual, cards, eating and catching up. After it had been half an hour I started to wonder where they were. I got up and walked in to the den. After seeing them so peacefully asleep and adorable I whispered for everyone to come in. We were all happy that they finally got the happy life they deserved, even if a monster did attack once in a while, but hey with the most powerful demigod that's going to happen right.


End file.
